


Father’s Day

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dad damos, Dadmos, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, Jak deserves happiness, but i make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: Prompt: Maybe Jak and Daxter but Jak actually gets to have parents? Damos as a dad fluff perhaps?Summery: Jak finally had time to relax and who better to spend the day with other than the father he recently found out still existed.Some background: After the car crash Damos was THOUGHT to be dead and sending Jak into that rage where he follows into the devil tunnel and in the end figures out the precursors. However, at the same time. Some of the other wastelanders had caught up when Jak rushed into the precursors tunnels to chase veger. They found a very weak pulse on Damon’s and brought him back to Spargus to be fixed up. Jak hadn’t known until he returned, he was greeted at the gate by Kleiver who shuffled in place before telling Jak the news.Jak had to physically stop himself from crying out of relief, there’s no way in hell anyone would catch Jak cry.They had a goodbye ceremony for the precursors and Damon’s was still in beat up condition so he couldn’t attend. Daxter had taken the precursors offer to turn back to human. (Because lets be real, he had wanted that for 3-4 games had he not? It was literally the plot for one of the games.. idk)
Relationships: Jak & Damos, Jak & Daxter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Father’s Day

After several weeks of Jak having to stew with the news that not only was he Damos’ son, but that Damos was alive and getting better. He returns to Damos’ place every day in the hopes that he could see him, to tell him in the moments that he can in case something goes wrong but they always give him the same answer.

“No one’s allowed to see him till he’s better.”

Jak was tempted just to sneak in anyway. But Daxter convinces him otherwise.

“Cmon buddy, doncha think your dear ol dad would love to find out when hes better so he could give you a grand ol hug?”

Jak shrugs, he thinks Damos would rather find out sooner than later.

“Let’s get your mind offa this nonsense, wanna go driving around the wasteland~? Maybe blow up some bandits~? Eehhh~?” Each end to Daxter’s scentence was lifted kind of in a singsong way.

Blowing bandits up did appeal to Jak’s current restlessness. “Yeah.”

Daxter fist pumps and leads the way, Jak takes one look at the door to the elevator they wouldn’t let him through before following after Daxter. Ready to keep himself busy so he didn’t have time to think.

And keep himself busy he did. Every free second Jak had he found another mission, one after another. First, it was the bandits, then he found a settlement in the desert and escorted them to Spargus in a storm and protected them from more bandits. Then the light to guide people in the storm to Spargus went out and he had to go fix that, Dax thinks it was a close call on that one. Then Jak found more artifacts in the storm to bring back to Spargus, then Ashlin asked for his help in Haven and he had to clean things up there.

Keira made an appearance at some point, but all that ran through Jaks head was the kiss he and Ashlin shared. So he felt really awkward, Dax made the awkwardness even thicker when he started talking.

“Jak, do you think she knows about you and Ashlin, yknow when you two-“ Jak had to slap his hand across Daxters mouth. there was no reason to talk about it.

“What does he mean Jak?” It was none of her business what Daxter meant.

“Nothing.” Jak explained.

She just looks at him kind of hurt and frustrated. This only pissed Jak off, but he keeps the hand on Daxters face and he nods a goodbye. The mission from Torn explained he needn’t stay there anymore.

He kept the hand across Daxters face till they were well out of earshot. As soon as he did Daxter took a dramatic breath as if Jak had blocked his airways as well.

Jak’s pretty sure he didn’t.

“Dude!” Daxter throws his arms up in frustration.

Jak looks at him, he knows what he did. He felt no reason to apologize either.—

“Cutting me off, I was talking.” Dax grumbled.

Jak only gave Dax a laugh in the form of a huff to show he thought Daxter was being funny. This makes Daxter puff his cheeks out and look away, clearly trying to portray annoyance at Jak. But the grin he was trying to fight showed his real feelings.

Daxter was glad to see Jak show another emotion besides panic and anger. That’s what his job was as best friend.

“So! We better get going!” Dax exclaimed, he opened his mouth to chatter some more when Jaks radio goes off. It was Kleiver.

“Jak, come in Jak.”

Jak rolls his eyes, he hasn’t been the biggest fan of kleiver but he stands the man. So he pulls out the receiver and voices his availability.

“Good, Damos is well enough to be seen and apparently. You're the only person he wants to see right now.” Kleiver gritted out the last sentence, obviously annoyed that Damos had only wanted Jak right now. The _new guy._

Jaks chest swells and anxiety about the situation rings in his ears. This is the moment he’s been waiting for, the one that’s been keeping him up at night thinking about for the past month.

Jak clicks his radio off, a clear sign to anyone who tries to contact him that he was busy. Daxter makes eye contact and nods. “Alright buddy, let's go see your dad.”

The mission be damned. That can always wait, he’s waited long enough to see his father. 

The whole trip back to Spargus seemed like a lifetime to Jak. He starts to fidget and his mind wanders. Jak isn’t a thinking man, he's a screw it just do it kinda guy.

But he had no idea how he was going to explain that he, Jak, who is not 5 nor does he look like a 5-year-old, is Damos’ kid. His mind races through all possibilities.

“hey dad I’m mar.”

“hey, the kid you lost, its me. Theres some timey shit involved. But what’s up... dad.”

“So you remember you telling me to find that fucking kid? All i had to do was look in the mirror.”

Fuck this was going to be hard. Jak begins to chew on his lips, obviously overthinking how to go through with the confession. He’s been thinking about this nonstop, and he still hasn’t figured out a way to say it.

Once they landed in the wasteland just outside Spargus Jak wasted no time running inside, only pausing to wait for the doors to open. When the doors were open even just a little for him to squeeze through Jak did, and he takes off towards Damos’ chambers completely leaving Daxter in the dust.

Jak had stopped outside the elevator to Damos’ throneroom. He made no moves to go up the elevator and see Damos. Daxter finally catches up and starts panting really hard, bent over with his hands on his knees and head between his legs.

“Ah- Jak- -wh- -how-.” Dax stands straight up and lifts his head back trying to catch his breath before speaking. Jak didn’t acknowledge he knew Daxter was there. With a deep breath, Dax stands next to Jak and places a hand on his shoulder. Jak looks at Dax’s hand then to Dax’s eyes.

Daxter gave Jak a goofy little smile as if trying to say that it’ll be okay.

“Hey, no worries big guy, if he doesn’t believe you. Which I think it would be ridiculous if he didn’t. But if he doesn’t. At least you know, it’ll still mean something right?”

Jak nods and looks back at the elevator and enters it, pressing the button up with Dax still by his side.

They enter the throne room and see Damos sitting upon his throne, bandages wrapped across his chest, some across the top of his head and one arm in a sling. He was looking at the floor before they entered and looked up at the sudden noise. His eyes widen.

“Jak, I hadn’t expected you so quickly.” Damos grins, his last memory being of their warrior experience together. “But nevertheless I’m glad you’re here.”

Jak didn’t realize he approached the throne and he didn’t process how he got there nor when he moved. But somehow he was right in front of Damos, to really see the damage the crash had done and assess just how banged up Damos got.

Damos opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he even started by a move Jak didn’t realize he initiated. With Jaks arms wrapped around Damos’ torso and one around his neck. Damos sits in shock for a solid few seconds before realizing Jak probably sat in worry this entire time, so he wraps his good arm around Jak.

“I’m glad to see you are well Jak.”

Jak could hear the smile in Damos’ voice, he was so relieved that Damos’ was okay and alive. Despite the father's news, he’s just glad his friend is okay. Jak for some reason had a hard time really believing the fact that Damos’ wasn’t dead since Jak was there when Damos’ body went limp and wasn’t there for the assessment of Damos’ health.

People told him it was going to be okay, but with everything that tends to happen to Jak, he didn’t believe them.

But seeing it and hearing it and feeling it. It was real to jak at this moment, it was almost too much.

Daxter would tell the story saying that Jak cried, Jak would refuse this notion but lives through the retelling unsure if he did or not.

When Jak realizes that he’s been hugging Damos he immediately lets go and stands back, his spine snapped straight and stiff. He avoids eye contact for a few moments before it all catches up to him.

He’s gotta tell him.

“Uh, Damos,” Jak speaks for the first time since he’s been in the room. He looks up and sees Damos giving him his full undivided attention.

“I have something I-“ Jak cuts himself off. Trying to start again he says. “It’s about your son he-“ he stops again and shakes his head, he still isn’t sure how to explain, he looks at Damos in the eyes again and sees the fear and worry that Jaks inability to communicate properly caused him.

Daxter steps forward, his time has come. He places a hand on Jak’s shoulder as if to say “I’ve got this.” Jak’s eyebrows furrow in concern, Damos’ twist in confusion.

“Listen Your Greatness.” Great start Dax. “Your kid’s okay.” The voice and statement ease Damos slightly then pitches himself forward slightly grimacing at the pain it causes.

“So you found him? You found my Mar?”

Dax holds up two hands to settle Damos. “Yeah, at first we didn’t know he was mar but we met the kid in the city when we were in haven.”

“Where is he? Is he here?” Damos looks around waiting for someone to pop out with his kid like ‘Tada’ or something.

But Daxter does the same hand movements again, more annoyed this time. “I’m getting there, I’m getting there.”

“So, there’s a couple of tricky details but we can clear that up if you have questions.” Damos already looks like he has questions. And that he wants to throttle Daxter for dragging things out so long.

“Get on with it.”

Daxter makes a face and opens his mouth. “We had to send him back in time so he could grow up and be Jak here.” he indicates toward Jak who hasn’t taken his eyes off Damos the entire time.

Damos looks at jak, confused. At the sudden attention, Jak looks away. Damos then begins to connect things, Jak's hair, and eyes. Jak’s demeanor and chosen silence. Jak not knowing his father, their sudden connection.

Dax claps his hands together. “You two look like you wanna catch up, I’m gonna go and raid the fruit stands.” Jak looks at Daxter in a panic, he was just gonna leave? But Dax responds to this look with a thumbs up and a backpedal towards the elevator, mouthing the words good luck.

Jak looks back at Damos, when the elevator returns empty, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“That wasn’t just nonsense from the boy was it.”

Jak shakes his head no.

“You’ve been my son the entire time.”

Jak nods, his throat closing up. He’s imagined this day since he was a kid, the day he finds his parents, and they shower him with unconditional love and devotion.

“How long have you known?”

“Since you told me at the crash.”

Damos nods, clearing things up.

“Why did they have to take you away?”

Jak shrugs. “I guess I’m some hero or something.” He mumbles, kind of embarrassed at admitting the notion. Thinking it is one thing, saying it aloud is another.

Damos smiles when Jak looks back at him. “I knew my boy was destined for greatness.”

Jak bites the inside of his cheek to keep from crying right there.

Damos waves a hand, he wants a proper father-son moment. Jak stalls for a moment but only a moment before fitting himself by Damos’ side, they have a proper hug for a long moment. Damos sniffles as a dad would when he gets his son back after what feels like a lifetime of worry, after finding out his son is grown and has become a hero three times over.

Jak has a hard time wiping the smile off his face.

“So what do we do now?” He asks.

Damos pulls back and looks at Jak, “There’s something I’ve always wanted to share with my son when he was older.”

“Do you know how to play catch?” 

—————————————-

(Later)

“Oh Jak... That was your little rat friend Daxter right?”

Jak remembers the fact that Damos had never seen Daxter after he took the offer to become human again. “Yeah.”

Damos nods, confirming his thought. “Yes, I was wondering why he sounded so familarly irritating.”

Jak huffs a laugh at that statement. “He’s very unique.” Jak states fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> If youre from tumblr. Howdy! If you found me on here, maybe look at some of the shit i have on tumblr lmfao. Then yell at me for it. @midnightdotdragon


End file.
